Forbidden
by shouldbeforbidden
Summary: She stumbled to a halt when she heard the moans. Instantly, her cheeks turned scarlet and she wished the ground would swallow her but when she heard their breathless whispers, she carefully walked towards her parent's bedroom. Only suited for adults 18 and older!
1. Accidentally

_Warning this chapter contains : sex, voyeurism, incest_

 _I don't own the characters, I just let them do nasty things._

* * *

Tonks came home to a silent house. Her Auror training was intense and she was gladly enjoying a few days off before starting the new year. Always hungry for her mother's cooking and longing for a warm hug from her dad, she had decided to visit them spontaneously. Assuming they were both at work still, she stepped out of her boots, threw her coat in a corner and went upstairs towards her old bedroom to search for the clothes she had forgotten to move.

She stumbled to a halt when she heard the moans.

Instantly, her cheeks turned scarlet and she wished the ground would swallow her but when she heard their breathless whispers, she carefully walked towards her parent's bedroom. The wooden door was open wide enough for her to get a good look inside. A small gasp escaped her lips at the sight. Her parents, naked, having sex. She gulped hard but she was unable to move. Her gaze caught on them.

Her mother was laying on her back, her brown curls sprawled over her shoulders, her breasts and the pillow. She had her legs firmly slung around her father's waist as he thrust into her. The most beautiful little moans left her lips and she dug her nails into his back, leaving scratch marks wherever she touched him. Her other hand was drawing circles between her legs.

Tonks swallowed hard and wanted to look away. Just then her father flipped them and her mother took control of their movements. Tonks couldn't avert her eyes anymore. Guided by the ache between her thighs, she forgot that these two were her parents.

The brunette decreased the speed of their lovemaking until she only barely moved her pelvis anymore. He groaned in frustration and grabbed her hips. With one hand he reached down and coated his fingers with her wetness before pinching her taut nipple. Her body jerked and she leant down to trail sloppy, wet kisses along his throat. When she straightened again, he sat up, too, and pressed her firmly against his torso. They stayed like that for a moment, just kissing and caressing each other's backs before he urged her to move again by pressing her down on his member. She gently slid up and down his manhood, her wetness glistening on his flesh and had her arms slung around his neck.

He moaned softly as she yet again slowed down. He reached down and circled her sex with his fingers. She shuddered and moaned and with every stroke, her moans became louder. She buried her face against his shoulder and cried out soundly. His body jerked and in a breathless whisper, he called out her name. He removed his hand from her core and ran his thumb along her jaw before he kissed her deeply. In a slow motion, she lifted herself off him. Her hair covered their faces as she pushed him down on the mattress.

Tonks saw the white liquid from their joint orgasm run down her thigh and it made her stomach clench. Their movements had captivated her. Their love had been visible with every thrust, every stroke, every moan. Tonks was about to leave when her mother began to move again.

She firmly massaged his penis, ran the tips of her fingers over the glistening head of his flaccid member. While she did so, he massaged her bum and sucked her dark nipples. Once he was ready again, she lowered herself onto him and gasped when he pressed his hips up against her. Both moaned softly as they hugged each other, stealing soft kisses in between gentle thrusts.

He turned them around and took control over their pleasure. His thrusts were small and evoked the most delicious moans from her. "I love you," she whispered and gently nibbled his shoulder. He stopped his thrusts and simply circled his hips with his cock buried inside her. "I love you," he answered and ran his hand through her locks. He started to move again and increased his speed steadily.

Tonks' watched them as their lovemaking turned into fucking.

The brunette's breasts jiggled as the man slammed into her. A wail of pleasure escaped her lips. "Yes, yes, harder," she yelled when he increased his pace. She grabbed his ass and pushed him down on her. With another hard thrust, he pushed her over the edge. Her legs jerked beneath him and she exhaled soundly. After another few hard thrusts, he pulled out and spilt his lust all over her sex. Breathless, he collapsed onto her and she gently kissed his neck. After a few moments, he rolled off and sprawled out next to his wife.

Tonks saw the witch panting hard, her breasts swayed with each breath. Slowly, the woman let her head fall to the side. To Tonks' horror, she opened her eyes and looked directly at her. Tonks was pulled out of her daydream. The ache between her legs ceased with the realisation that she had just watched her parents fuck. She swallowed hard and both women looked at each other for several painful moments.

"Get out," Andromeda eventually mouthed.

Nymphadora's heart hammered in her chest as she ran down to the kitchen. In a hurry, she searched the cabinets for the firewhiskey she knew her parents possessed. Once she had found it, she didn't bother to take a glass and took a sip straight from the bottle. Moments later, she heard footsteps and wasn't surprised to see her mother step inside.

Without a word, the older witch summoned a tumbler from the cabinet and held it towards her daughter. Tonks poured her a generous amount of the amber liquid and Andromeda took a small sip before exhaling soundly.

She turned and faced her daughter. She wore just a dressing robe, showing off her fabulous cleavage. Her dark locks were dishevelled, her cheeks slightly flush. Nymphadora quickly adverted her eyes as her own cheeks heated up.

Her mother's voice was low and stern when she spoke, "Would you like talk about it or shall we pretend it never happened?"

Tonks took another sip of the whisky and meant her mother's eyes. "Please, don't tell dad!"

Andromeda snorted and said, "Of course not!"

"I wanted to leave, mum, really. I... Dammit, I just couldn't look away! I'm so sorry." Her cheeks and ears heated up even more so she kept her gaze firmly on the floor.

Andromeda looked at her surprised. "For how long did you watch?"

Tonks didn't know if she should tell her the truth. As she contemplated, her mother's gaze on her intensified, after a deep breath and in a small voice she said, "For about fifteen minutes."

"I see," Andromeda whispered in a distant voice. She then downed the rest of her whiskey. For a moment both women stayed silent, then Andromeda lifted her daughter's chin. "You can look at me, you know. Salazar knows I'm not going to punish you. You know what you did was wrong."

Tonks gaped at her before she found her voice. "Yes, mother," she whispered.


	2. Deliberately

_You have been warned before._

* * *

Later that night, after her father had gone to bed, Tonks was sitting close to her mother on the couch, both sipping a glass of wine.

"Did it excite you?" Andromeda asked. With a gaze into the void, she ran the tip of her finger over the rim of her glass.

Tonks' eyes widened and her throat dried up. Immediately the dull, forbidden ache between her legs was back. "No, I was just curious." She tried her best to keep her voice firm. Afraid her mother would see right through her, she avoided the older witch's steely gaze.

They drank the rest of their wine in silence. A few minutes later, her mother excused herself to go to bed. "Feel free to stay the night", she whispered before she pressed a lingering kiss to Tonks' forehead. "I love you!"

Tonks stayed in the living room and tried to process what just happened. She had never considered her mother as a desirable woman and now she had seen her at the height of her lust and it shook her at her core. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to forget the images. But they kept invading her mind. The way she moaned, her gorgeous breasts, how she moved. Tonks shook her head and downed the rest of her wine before heading upstairs to her old bedroom. She resisted the ache between her thighs.

The next morning, Tonks woke to strange noises.

Carefully and with her wand drawn, she walked out of her room only to hear her mother's loud moans and her father's futile attempts to keep her voice down, telling her that they'd wake their daughter. Relieved no one was in danger, she pocketed her wand and followed the sounds.

Again, their door was ajar. Tonks walked closer and spotted her mother riding her father. He was sitting with his back against the headboard and his hands on her hips. She was still wearing her nightgown and it was shoved up just above her waist. She rode him hard and fast, his member slipping in and out of her wetness with sloppy sounds.

The floorboard underneath Tonks' foot creaked slightly and she winced. Her mother's eyes shot in her direction and a small smirk formed on the Slytherin's lips before she faced Ted again.

Tonks' felt her blood freeze. Had her mother had just invited her to watch? Desire pooled between her legs at the forbidden sight and she only barely resisted the urge to touch herself right there in the hallway.

Her mother slipped the nightgown over her head and forbade her father to touch her. He groaned but obeyed. The brunette gave her daughter another wide grin and a small wink before she began to fuck him again.

"Touch me now," she ordered and guided his hand down to her core.

He pressed his thumb against her sex and rubbed her hard. Moments later, her face contorted as her climax rushed through her. A loud moan escaped her lips that her father unsuccessfully tried to muffle with his hand.

The brunette didn't stop fucking him. After a while, she husked, "Fuck me from behind!". She climbed off him and turned, positioning herself on all fours. She whimpered when he filled her. He grabbed her by her hair and thrust hard. Her fingers found her swollen sex. "Harder!" she moaned and he complied with a groan.

Tonks' eyes fluttered shut. The way her mother used her father to still her needs made her drip with lust. When her mother meant her eyes, Tonks thought she could come just from the expression on her face.

After another four thrusts, he cried her name and spilled his hot come inside her. He roughly cupped her sex, which made her yelp and flipped her over. The moment her back touched the mattress, he buried his face between her thighs. She clasped at the sheets as he sucked at her clit and filled her core with his fingers. "Faster," she groaned and pushed her pelvis against his mouth. Two thrusts later, she came with a shuddering cry, her eyes still locked with Tonks'.

Tonks' shivered. Unable to take it anymore, she stormed into her room, slumped down on her bed and pushed her hand down into her pants. She whimpered when her fingers found her hard nub. It took her only two minutes to come hard against her hand and when she did, a muffled "Mum!" escaped her lips. She leant back into the pillows and tried to control her breathing.

She listened to her parents as they roamed around the house. About twenty minutes later, she heard the front door shut and knew her dad had gone to work.

After a few calming breaths, Tonks dared to open her door only to find herself standing nose to nose with her freshly fucked mum. The older witch wore the indecent dressing gown, giving her daughter a nice view of her cleavage. This time Tonks didn't avert her eyes and let her eyes wander over her luscious body.

"Did you like watching me getting fucked?" Andromeda husked. She trailed her fingers along Tonks' collarbone. Tonks shuddered and couldn't swallow the lump in her throat. "Mmh, I take your silence as a yes," her mother said. She pushed her back inside the bedroom, and shut and warded the room with a flick of her hand. Then she pushed her down and sat down on her lap.

"Mum," Tonks moaned.

The older witch kissed her throat and then slipped out of her dressing gown. Tonks groaned when she saw that her mother wore nothing beneath. She felt the hotness of her core against her thighs. She whimpered when gentle fingers started to skate over her breasts.

Feeling bold, Tonks grabbed her mother's wrists and kissed her on the lips. Before her mother could deepen it, she pulled away. "We really shouldn't," she tried but she couldn't keep her hands from exploring every inch of her mother's forbidden skin.

"No," Andromeda answered as she got up from her daughter's lap. "But Salazar, I want to!"

Her nimble fingers helped Tonks out of her t-shirt and sweatpants. The metamorphmagus slipped out of her ruined panties and pulled her mother down on her lap again.

"You are so fucking beautiful. I need you." She ran her finger along her mother's already wet sex and smiled when the older woman shuddered slightly.

"Take me," Andromeda moaned and Tonks slipped her fingers into her mother's hot, slick core.

* * *

 _I hope you liked my little piece despite its very forbidden content. Let me know if you want to read more._


	3. Guilty

_Thank you, guest reviewer, for your inspiration._

* * *

Andromeda was biting her nails whilst clutching the tumbler of whisky in her other hand. Her mind was reeling. It was wrong what she did to her daughter and her husband. But the sex, oh the sex was just divine. It made her limbs sore and her core raw but despite the ache, she never wanted it to stop. Her daughter made her feel things she had never dared to imagine.

A mere hours ago, she had owled her daughter and requested to meet her after work. Ted would be away for the night, out with his buddies on a tour around the pubs. She closed her eyes, the perfect night to...

She was about to walk into the living room, when the door burst open and the young metamorphmagus stepped in.

Andromeda's cheeks flushed. She quickly set down her empty glass and hurried towards the hallway. On her way, she slipped out of her silk nightie and let it fall to the floor.

Her daughter's eyes widened and she lazily licked her lips.

Andromeda slung her arms around her neck and husked in her ear, "Fuck me!"

Immediately, her daughter's nimble finger explored her body and she touched her everywhere she needed it while her own hands fumbled with the hem of her shirt and the button of her jeans.

Once freed of her clothes, Tonks pressed her mother against the brick wall in the hallway and pressed her body flush against her. Languidly, she circled her mother's clit with her thumb and pressed two fingers inside her wet, slick core.

Andromeda buried her hands in her hair and hissed in pleasure. "Harder," she moaned and pinched her daughter's firm nipples.

Tonks groaned and slung one of Andromeda's legs around her waist. She held her steady for a moment an smiled when her mother's eyes widened at the display. Before the older witch could speak, Tonks slipped her throbbing, cock inside her.

Andromeda yelped then moaned and began to move her hips to meet the unfamiliar cock. The older witch's eyes fluttered shut. "Oh! I didn't know you could do this!"

When her cunt clenched around Tonks, a jolt of pleasure shot through her. Unfamiliar with this kind of fucking and by the feeling of her mother's slickness engulfing her, she climaxed quickly and unexpectedly. Her cum shot deep inside her mother who squeezed her again. When she slipped out of the delicious warmth, cum dripped out of Andromeda's cunt.

"Fuck, sorry!" Tonks' cheeks flared up when she saw the mess she made on the floor.

Andromeda reached down and wiped at her sex before she took her daughter's face in both hands and kissed her firmly, her tongue exploring her mouth. "Never apologise," she whispered against Tonks' lips and bumped her pelvis against the softened dick.

Tonks moaned soundly. "You drive me insane!"

She sighed when her newfound member twitched and hardened again. They stumbled through the hallway and dropped down on the couch.

Andromeda straddled her daughter and teased her with her wetness before finally sitting down on the firm cock. Tonks groaned as her mother rode her gently and with expert movements. She got turned on by the fact that her mother had learned to tease a cock by fucking her father. She morphed her cock thicker and Andromeda moaned loudly when it stretched her.

With a wicked smile on her lips, Andromeda lifted herself of the throbbing cock to tease it. She let it brush her entrance but didn't allow her daughter to enter.

Tonks whined and slammed her head against the cushion. "You fucking tease," she cried out. Fed up with her unfulfilled desire she pressed her pelvis up against her mother's cunt while she pushed her down on her member by her hips. She thrust in deep and hard an both moaned. They rocked against each other, their moans filling the room.

Andromeda reached down and circled her clit while holding on to her shoulder. She had her eyes closed and breathed hard. Her pussy clenched and Tonks frowned. She pushed her mother's hand away from her cunt. "You're not allowed to cum like that."

She flipped them over and slipped out of her. Andromeda whined.

Tonks fell down on her knees and buried her face between her mother's thighs. "Ah!" the older witch cried when her daughter's hot tongue brushed against her strained nub. She closed her eyes and hissed in pleasure as her daughter worked on her wet slit.

"Dromeda," they heard a male voice say and Andromeda's stomach dropped. An intense amount of guilt rushed through her body.

Tonks jerked away and fell on her arse. In a desperate attempt, she tried to morph her face to look like a stranger but instead, her hair turned mousy brown, immediately giving away her identity.

"Is this a fucking joke?" he asked. Anger flickered across his face and he balled his fist. Andromeda jumped up from the couch as he turned around to go upstairs.

"Ted, wait," she screamed but he shut the door shut in her face. After banging her fists against the door a few times, she slid down to her knees, tears spilling over flushed cheeks.

Tonks, only wearing knickers and a chemise slowly walked upstairs and tossed her mother's nightgown in her direction. She sat down opposite of her, avoiding her eyes.

Andromeda slipped it over her head and gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry I did this to you," she whispered and bit her cheek to stop the tears.

Tonks shook her head and before she could respond, they heard a loud thud from behind the door. After none of their begs made him open the door, Tonks blast it open.

Ted was kneeling on the bed, naked, his knuckles bloody from smashing is fist in the wall behind the headboard. Andromeda's eyes widened when she saw that he was teasing his cock.

"You have no idea how fucking hard you made me," he groaned as he kept fucking his hand. "Seeing you spread wide open on the couch, our daughter's tongue inside your hot cunt." He moaned and turned towards them, giving them a good view of his swollen member.

Andromeda wanted to deny it but the thought of having them both at the same time made her clit throb. She approached her husband and slapped his fingers away from his cock before enclosing her lips around it.

Tonks knew that she should run but her core ached like never before.

Her mother looked up from her father's crotch and held out a hand to her. "Join us, sweetheart," she said gently.

Tonks slipped out of her clothes and knelt down on the bed behind her mother. Tentatively, she began to lick her mother's wet folds from behind. Andromeda moaned against her husband's cock.

Ted was the first to lose control and shot his seed all over his wife's chest. He turned away from her and leant back against the headboard to enjoy the show, his hand gently tugging at his balls.

Tonks licked her mother's cunt while pumping two fingers in and out of her core. Andromeda stammered some incoherent words and pressed her face against the sheets to muffle the cry when she came.

Tonks ran her tongue over her sex once more, then got up and positioned herself behind her mother and thrust into her. "Baby!" Andromeda cried out as she rocked her hips against her daughter's sex. She was deliciously wet and Tonks knew she wouldn't last long.

Ted groaned. His cock twitched and he crawled towards them. He gently pulled Andromeda against him before he lay her down on the sheets. The older witch groaned but her eyes gleamed when she realised what her husband was up to. She lazily ran her fingers over her sex when her husband took her daughter's cock in his mouth.

Tonks cried out when her father cupped her balls and sucked at her throbbing head.

Ted moaned when he tasted his wives juices mingled with his daughter's flavour. His cock hardened and immediately Andromeda slipped between his legs to suck him.

Tonks cock twitched inside his mouth and he swallowed her load all before releasing himself into his wife's mouth. He groaned and collapsed down on the bed.

Andromeda bit her lip and smirked, "You still owe me one." Immediately Ted's mouth was on her cunt and Tonks' lips went around her nipple. Four hands roamed her body and made her see stars.


End file.
